Lily’s Incarnation: Rose Knightley
by Ruka Tatsuya
Summary: Rose Knightley thought she was a normal 11yearold girl in the Muggle World.A new student in Hogwarts, she thought she was living a normal life like every other Witch, but is living a ‘normal’ life getting the interest of Severus Snape & Harry Potter?


**Lily's Recreation: Rose Knightley**

**Written by: **Ruka Tatsuya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, just the idea, the rest, characters and places you recognise belong to J.K.Rowling. Set as if though most people haven't died, AU basically. There will be swearing later on and slash [male/male theme's and pairings, if you do not like, please do not read.

**A/N:** I'm pretty new to writing especially when it comes to Fan Fiction and RPGs.

And my vocabulary isn't that good. A little girl like me can't write that good while living in a country where most of the population can't speak fluent English Oo ;;… Oh yeah, I'm not good with describing stuff like character features, voice tones, emotions, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 01: King's Cross Station**

_Where could it be? Did I miss it somewhere?_ Rose Knightley stood at King's Cross Station with an Old Fashioned in grasps and with a rather confused and worried look.

_Platform 9-¾? Could this letter have made an error? Or did I just miss it somewhere? _She always had a fascination with Magic ever since her mother told her stories about it, but she never thought that it would even be real or that she would have such powers.

Rose Knightley was a "normal" 11-year-old girl, well, so she thought or maybe be had been thought to be normal in the muggle world. She was a Half-blood that had startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes and thick, shoulder-length dark red hair and bangs which hid her left eye while only her right green, almond-shaped eye visible.

She was a Half-blood unaware of father's magical side; unaware of any information of her father or his family tree, all she knew and was told that he was murdered a year after she was born and that he was a great man who died for the "greater good".

She wore a black and white long sleeved striped sort of sweater with Over the Knee Black and White Socks and above ankle black boots combined with the music of Fall Out Boy quietly escaping out of her MP3 player's earphones.

Rose Ran around still searching for Platform 9-¾, she saw a glimpse of a strange clothed red-haired family with a glimpse of their clothing she had a strange feeling that the family could answer her question and then approached towards them.

"Excuse me! Are you heading or would you know where Platform 9-¾ could be?" Rose said with a tone of desperation.

"Oh yes, my dear. You're quite a lucky one, just follow us." Said a plump female, one of the red-haired family members, she seemed to be the oldest female in the family.

_Why did I have a strange feeling to ask them of all the people here?_

_Could they have some magical aura which only witches or wizards could sense?_

_Or was it just there strange taste of clothing that attracted me to ask them?_

"Erm… Yes, Thank You. I'm glad that I found someone who was able to help me." She said.

She followed the Red-Haired Family to Platform 9-¾ with her eyes examining the red-haired family's taste of clothing.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. And I'm guessing that you're quite amazed or think of our taste in clothing strange." One of the Red Haired Family Members said.

"I'm Rose Knightley. And No, I think it's rather quite – 'unique' or quite 'stylish'." She replied hesitantly wondering if she chose the right set of words.

"Oh really; I thought you would have been "stranged-out" seeing by how you were staring at our choice of clothing." He said.

Before Rose could reply to Ron, they had finally arrived to Platform 9-¾.

"Here we are, Platform 9-¾. Now then, move along." The plump and oldest looking Female of the Family said.

**Chapter 02: Hogwarts Express**

She proceeded inside of the train following Ron and his younger and only sister in his Family, Ginny Weasley. She sat in the same compartment where Ron and his sister were sitting; she was beside Ginny and Ron at her opposite view.

"You're a First Year, right?" Ginny Weasley asked Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Rose replied.

"Well yeah, seeing how you had to find us just to get to the Hogwarts Express." Ron said.

"I'm a second year; Ron here is a third year. So what's your parentage?" Ginny asked.

"Parentage? Oh, I'm a Half-Blood. My Father was a wizard, though I didn't know that until a month ago." Rose replied.

"You mother never told you were a Witch, how come?" Ron said.

"Well, I dunno. All she told me that my father was a great man and passed away for the greater good." Rose said.

"Blimey, I'm sorry. So you dunno what the history of Hogwarts is or which House you're gonna be in?" Ron said.

"Dunno much of the History, but if I remember correctly my house is Gryffindor." Rose replied.

"Oh Cool, Ron and I here are both Gryffindor, so is our other two brothers." Ginny said finally.

"Oh Cool!" Rose said with a pleased tone.

After the conversation, there was silence for about 15 minutes but with the only sound heard was the sound of the train's wheels on the tracks, the train's chimney and the Music escaping of Rose's MP3-Player's Earphones.

"Rose, you better get dressed into your School Robes now, so should you Ron. We're pretty close to the school." Ginny said finally.

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't have to tell me, I already knew." Ron said.

"Wouldn't it be much quick just to say 'Yes' than to complain." Ginny said.

"I was complaining, I was just saying." Ron replied.

"Anyway, Rose, I'll be changing into my robes, so should you." Ginny said.

"Ah yes, of course." Rose replied while gripping her School Robes.

**Chapter 03: Hogwarts**

The train finally stopped slowly and departed from the train with her new School Robes and with Ron and Ginny beside her. The next thing Rose saw a giant waving next to carriage with no horses.

"First year's this way! First year's!" the giant said calling towards the attention of the First year students.

"Go follow him." Ron said while pointing towards to the giant.

She proceeded towards the giant with other students that looked like Rose's age.

She followed swarm of students and the giant.

"Beautiful! It's all so beautiful!" Rose said mumbling with a tone of amazement, dazzled by the Beauty of Hogwarts and the Great Main Hall. Flying candles over all of the four house-tables, only the pure night-light sky above them and everything was decorated in gold and scarlet, the Gryffindor colors. On a chair right before the teacher's table lay an old, shabby looking hat, which started singing a more or less interesting song, after all of the first years had finally entered the hall.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

(Taken from Rowling's the goblet of fire)

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Hat had finished. Then Professor McGonagall took a piece of parchment and stood in front of the first years.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I shall place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." Rose stood there with the rest and listened carefully as to not miss her name. Slowly the apprehension began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She watched boy after boy, and girl after girl, heading towards their tables they were sorted in, while hearing the enthusiastically cheering and beckoning to the newest member of their house.

"Rose Knightley," called the old-looking witch, Professor McGonagall, finally. Rose took a deep breath, refusing to show her fear and walked to where old-looking witch stood with the sorting hat in her right hand. She took a glimpse of Ron and Ginny Weasley and a glimpse of a boy beside Ron with round bottle top eyeglasses and dark black hair with an expression which he was dazzled as he stares at Rose's right Eye and Rose blushed a bit as she stares back into he's green eyes which were similar to Rose's eyes, startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes. She looked away and caught a glimpse of a hook-nosed, with pale skin, black eyes, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair man looking right into her eye, surprised and a slightly feared look. She took stared back into his black eyes and then looked away to McGonagall.

She could feel the glares of other students and teachers towards her. She could hear them talking maybe about her.

After she sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head, Rose heard suddenly a gravely voice inside her mind.

"Hmm... Oh what do I see here? I haven't felt this presents for quite some time now, the presence of the 'Great Good'... Well where do you think should you go?"

Rose did not reply but her expression looked as if she was very surprised, she was surprised by the Hat's

"I can see you have a strong ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, but Slytherin is not for you. Maybe a Ravenclaw? You have great intellect and they will could help you to become a great one, oh yes indeed you will. But I feel more in you with a strong and gentle, heart." The Hat said to Rose.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat screamed finally.

**Chapter 05: Gryffindor**

They led us to Gryffindor Tower and in the tower is where the Gryffindor common room and dormitories were located. The common room had windows, a fireplace, tables, and squashy armchairs. Its walls are lined with the famous medieval tapestries depicting the The Lady and the Unicorn, over which there are a few large paintings. And dormitories are separate for girls and boys, which are subdivided by year.

_Gryffindor, 'for the Greater Good'?_

_Does the 'greater good' really have some meaning or has a connection with Gryffindor?_

_And that man with the greasy hair and the boy with the glasses, why did they keep staring at me? Do they know me or have I met them before when I was young?_

Rose Knightley lay on her bed in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories staring at the ceiling with her black pajamas pondering about that greasy man and the boy with glasses and what will await for her tomorrow. Then she closed her eyes and fell fast into sleep.

"Wake up. Wake up!" a female voice said rocking Rose's right arm.

"Ten more minutes, Mum!" Rose replied unconsciously mumbling.

"Well, I ain't your mummy and ten more minutes might make you miss out on breakfast." The female voice said.

Rose suddenly opened her eyes in shock and sought for the source of the female voice.

"Do you even still know where you are?" The Female voice said.

"Erm, Yeah, pretty much. Thanks for knocking me up." Rose said to the female voice embarrassed by what she had said earlier.

"Very well, now get your self change to your Robes. And by the way, I'm Milly Fenette." said the female voice to Rose.

"Nice to meet you, Milly. I'm Rose Knightley." Rose replied.

"Yeah, I remember you from the Sorting last night." Milly said.

"Anyway, I better get dressed seems to me that I'm the last one still in bed." Rose said.

"Yeap, pretty much." Milly said.

Rose departed from her bed then grasped her school-robes then changed her clothes and then headed towards Milly then to the Great Hall.

"Erm, Thanks again for waking me up earlier." Rose said finally.

"It's really no problem, just don't expect me to wake you up everyday now." Milly said laughing along with Rose.

"I'll try not to." Rose said laughing.

**Chapter 06: The Great Hall**

The Great Hall is entered by double doors to the right of the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall is a vast chamber that contains four long tables for each of the four Houses. Closest to the doors is the Slytherin table, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and finally the Gryffindor table next to the far wall. On a raised platform at the front of the room is the High Table where the Staff Dine. The Ceiling is enchanted so that it Mirrors the Sky as it currently appears outside. There are also high mullioned windows around the room that show the grounds outside.

Rose followed Milly to the Gryffindor Table seated were members of Gryffindor and she recognized some of them she had already knew or met, Ron and Ginny Weasley waving towards her, the boy with the round bottle top eyeglasses and dark black hair and similar eyes with Rose was beside Ron and other Gryffindors she had seen last night before and after the sorting of houses.

"You know them?" Milly asked finally.

"Erm, Yeah. I met the two red haired ones yesterday in King's Cross." Rose replied.

"Oh, you know the one with glasses beside the red-haired boy who was waving at you, that's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Milly said with great interest in him.

_Harry Potter? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"'The Boy Who Lived?'" Rose said with a tone of curiousness.

"Yeah; you know, the only one who survived the killing curse by You-Know-Who." Milly said.

"You-Know-Who? Sorry, but I don't know who." Rose replied curious who this 'You-Know-Who' person is.

"What's your parentage?" Milly asked.

"I'm a Half-Blood, but I didn't know anything about magic until like last month when I received the letter but before that I didn't know it really existed. So I really don't know much about it." Rose replied.

"Oh, your magical parent never told you?" Milly asked.

"No, my magical parent died a year after I was born so I never had a chance to know about magic." Rose replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Milly said with a ton of embarrassment of her foolish question.

"Oh, No, I don't mind really. I've gotten used to it already." Rose said.

Milly did not reply. Rose separated from Milly for a while to greet Ron & Ginny a 'Good Morning'.

"Ron, you know her?" the round bottle top eyeglasses boy asked.

"Oh her, yeah, we met in King's Cross while she was lost looking for the Platform." Ron replied.

The Boy with glasses did not say anything else but continued staring at Rose as she walks towards Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Good Morning, Ron, Ginny." Rose said with a pleasing tone.

"Good Morning, Rose." Ron and Ginny said together at once.

Rose smiled then stared at the Boy with Glasses pondering why he was still staring at her eyes which were so similar to his. Ron noticed that they're eye connection.

"Do you know who this is? This is _the_ Harry Potter." Ron said with a proud tone.

"Yes, I know, 'The Boy Who Lived.'" Rose replied.

"Hi Harry. I'm Rose, Rose Knightley." Rose said with a smile and her right-hand facing Harry.

"Oh, Hi, Rose." Harry said with a tone of slight embarrassment then smiled and took Rose's hand and shook it.

Milly approached behind Rose with her mouth near her ear.

"You better get eating now before class starts or you'll have to wait 'til lunch." Milly whispered then smiled at Ron and Harry and took Rose's right hand with her startled expression from Milly's whisper.

"Please do excuse us." Milly said to Harry, Ron and Ginny while escorting Rose to her seat and waving at them a 'Good-Bye'.

Milly and Rose arrived and sat down on the chairs of the Gryffindor's Table.

"I think Harry Potter fancies you; or maybe _you_ fancy Harry Potter." Milly said finally with a tone of jealousy and amusement.

"Me? Heaven's No." Rose said hesitantly to Milly's question.

"Then why did Potter and you stare at each other's eyes for a while? It looked to me 'love at first sight'." Milly said with a tone as if she was trying to break Rose into saying 'Yes, I do fancy him'.

"Well, he kept staring at me the first time I saw him and then I noticed that he's eyes kept following mine." Rose said.

"Then _he_ fancies _you_. 'The Boy Who Lived' Fancies _you_, well aren't you just the lucky one." Milly said with a slight jealous tone as she eats her breakfast.

"What time do you reckon our first class will start?" Rose said finally as she attempts to change the subject.

"Blimey! I totally forgot we might get late for our first class, and that'd be with that overgrown bat!" Milly replied worried and fearing their first class teacher.

"Overgrown Bat?!" Rose said in a wondering tone by what Milly meant by 'overgrown bat'.

**Chapter 07: The Potion's Master: Professor Severus Snape**

_You!_

As a man with hook-nosed, with pale skin, black eyes, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair man entered the Potion's Classroom. It was the man Rose remembered she saw staring at her right only visible green eye last night at the Great Hall during her Sorting.

"I am your Professor in the Art of Potion-Making, Professor Severus Snape. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," the pale skinned, greasy haired man began to say.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

He looked around and examining every student's Face in the classroom and made eye-contact. But as he was examining Rose's Face, he took a slightly longer eye-contact her only-visible right eye than the other students he had made eye-contact with. Rose stared back into his black eyes and then he looked away and continued speaking.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said.

Rose sat beside Milly with the same table as they listened to Snape as he lectured them about the Arts and History of Potions.

"That's the Overgrown Bat I was talking about earlier." Milly said whispering to Rose as she was beside her.

Before Rose could say anything to Milly, she was interrupted.

"Ms. Fenette! Would you be having a problem with my lectures, Ms. Fenette?" Snape said.

"Erm, No Professor. I'm quite enjoying it really." Milly lied as she said it unconvincingly.

"I'll be taking 20 points from Gryffindor and as well Detention for you Ms. Fenette, Tomorrow." Snape said icily as he hears the rest of the Gryffindors Moaning due to Milly's arrogance.

Snape took a glance at Rose's eye as she was staring at Milly's guilt.

"On second thought, I'll make it 10 points from Gryffindor to take. It is just our first class to take and I'm pretty sure I'll be taking more in the future as well." Snape said coldly.

No body else spoke but the Gryffindors looked rather a bit a amused that he only took 10 points and that he reconsidered to take less points from them.

The potions class ended and everybody looked quite glad that the class was over and the Gryffindors looked unpleased by Snape.

"Blimey! I didn't think he'd be that bad from the things I've been hearing about him. I bet he'll start watching me from now on to see what other future mistakes I'll be doing so that he can take more points from us!" Milly said worryingly and loathingly as she talks about Snape.

"Well, he doesn't seem to me to be a bad guy we did after all interrupt his class." Rose said.

"Are you mad? Don't tell me you actually enjoyed his lecture?" Milly said.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure he has a softer side, just like anybody else." Rose said.

"Well, do you think 'You-Know-Who' would have a softer side as well? Killing all those Innocent People and there really is a 'soft side'?" Milly said but Rose did not answer then Milly sighed heavily as she was not looking forward to Detention.

**Chapter 08: The Dream**

All they're classes were over for the day and so it was dinner at the Great Hall.

Snape was unusually late for dinners at the Great Hall he kept glancing at Rose from time to time and so did Harry Potter. Rose noticed it but she decided not to look back or pay attention to it but to rather just act like it was any other dinner at the Great Hall. Every time someone else would look at Snape then Rose, Snape would look away worried to let people find out his unusual habit.

"Hey Rosie, have you noticed that Potter and Snape have been staring at you lately. I didn't mind it at first but a few days past and people usually reckon about it if it usually happens." A blonde Gryffindor Boy with spikey-hair asked Rose after a week of Snape's and Potter's unusual habit started but Rose did not reply.

"Like I said, Kain, Potter fancies Rose; and Snape's watching her and me just to deduct more points from Gryffindor!" Milly said to Kain Bennet, one of the Gryffindor Classmates.

Rose didn't believe Milly, Snape wouldn't waste or care so much about a student and it was just unbelievable for Potter to fancy her, she was sure that was another reason. Both Snape and Potter hate each other, but why would they both have an interest in her, a Half-blood who is just like any other witch or wizard in Hogwarts.

After Dinner at the Great Hall, Rose left to the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory and laid on her bed while Milly was already asleep and possibly the only girl of the First Year Gryffindors to be still awake at a late hour.

_They really don't fancy me, do they? I mean, I'm like any other witch in this world and the famous 'The Boy Who Lived' wouldn't care about a normal girl like me. I'm not very smart when it comes to Magical Studies and stuff like that. It would even be the same with Snape._

She continued to ponder, and it was already after midnight and then she fell asleep.

"Lily! Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" A youthful male voice said out of nowhere.

The surroundings changed to which it seemed to be the Gryffindor Tower is entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady

It seems to be the enterance to the Gryffindor Tower with a Slytherin with a stringy, pallid look and long oily hair that jumped about his face and in front of him was a Gryffindor having startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes and thick, shoulder-length dark red hair, a lot like Rose's facial description though a bit older looking and she was standing in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Save your Breath…" The shoulder-length dark red haired Gryffindor Girl said.

"Please Lily…" the long oily haired Slytherin said begging as tears started to pour out.

"Good-Bye, Severus." Lily said without facing the Slytherin and walks away into the Fat Lady's Portrait.

_Severus Snape?__My Potion's Professor?_

Severus Snape was on his knees crying in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"I Love you, Lily." The Slytherin, Severus Snape, mumbled to him self hoping Lily could've heard what he just said and come back for him and forgave him.

Rose kneeled down beside him but as she tried to hug him, her hand and body just passed through him as if she was some kind of ghost. She tried to speak but it seemed like Severus could not hear her. Then as she closed her eyes and wiped her about to have fallen tears, the scenery changed after she had opened it. It seemed to be an inside of a house's living room.

There she saw a family, a toddler with untidy black hair, a green, almond-shaped eyes and thick, shoulder-length dark red haired Woman and a Man with hazel eyes, round bottle top eyeglasses, a slightly longer nose than Harry Potter's, but otherwise the same thin face, same hands, same untidy black hair sticking up at the back, and (nearly) the same height as Harry during their school days.

_Is that Lily or Maybe Harry Potter but older? No, Lily looks much older since I saw her in Hogwarts._

"Happy Birthday, Harry." As the red-haired woman said to the toddler as he plays with a cat.

"Lily, I'll go get a Camera. Get ready for a picture." The Man with Hazel eyes and black untidy hair said to Lily and then departed to get the camera.

"Okay, James." Lily replied.

_That's Harry Potter when he was a toddler? And that's his family?_

James arrived back with the camera in his hands and examining at Lily as she prepares for the photo.

Rose was standing behind a camera on a tripod that made a beeping sound which represented the timer and there she saw a family all smiling together with Harry in grasps of Lily and James' arms around Lily. Then a White Flash appeared and blinded Rose.

_It was a Dream? A Fictional Dream or was it a Factious Dream?_

Rose Knightley had awoken and her half-opened eyes staring at the nearest window and it was still dawn and the sun was about to rise. Examining her surrounding, it appears that she is the first one who was already awake, she would usually go back to sleep but she didn't feel like she should.

She stood up and headed to the showers and washed her face and dressed into her school garments.

She didn't want wake to up Milly Fenette or any one else she knew and I'd like to keep her company.

**Chapter 09: Severus Snape's Office**

With her school robes on, she left the Gryffindor Tower then headed to the school grounds, it was empty and weather was rather quite cold and the sun light's blue feeling rest on the school grounds.

She had the sudden urge to go to her Potion's Professor, Severus Snape, the person she had seen in her previous dream.

She had walked past the Great Hall and the school corridors and had gone under the school castle then into the dungeons, seeking for the Potion's Classroom in one of the dungeons. She thought she had found it, she knocked on the door thinking it was the Potion's Classroom, no body responded to her knock, she attempted to open the door and it was open, she had thought it was lock.

She thought the first thing she would see would be the many jars of pickled animals in containers and the colder air that she'd feel every time she would enter the room. But she was wrong, she did feel the cold air there were the jars, containers and the usual creepy stuff that was in the potion's room but they were more than the usual and they were some items she didn't usually see in the potion's room.

It was Professor Snape's Office, The room is filled with bizarre creatures in jars, and Snape keeps his private stores of potion ingredients there.

There she saw a person sitting in front of his desk staring at a window which was possible to see over the Quidditch pitch from the office.

Some of Rose's friends who spent Detention with Snape had told her a few features of it but she had never been there in person, she'd pass by it unknowingly it was Snape's Office, she only knew that it was adjacent to the Potion's Classroom.

The chair the man was sitting on turned facing and the examining the person who had entered his office, he had pale skin, black eyes, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair.

It was her potion's professor, Severus Snape, sitting and facing in front of her and staring at Rose's only visible eye.

"Ah, Ms. Knightley, what brings you to my office at this hour?" Snape asked Rose with an icy tone of voice.

"Severu… I mean, Professor Snape, Good Morning." She said hesitantly and embarrassed by her sudden intrusion into his office and unthinkable acts and with a little blush on her face.

"As I said previously, what brings you to my office at this hour Ms. Knightley?" Snape said quoting his first question.

"Erm– Nothing. I was just woke up to early and decided to wander around the school. I think I should just go now. I'm sorry for being so rude, Professor." Rose replied with the same tone and look she first had the first time she had spoke to him since she had entered his room but a bit hastily.

"Ms. Knightley, would you please remain for a while in my office." Snape asked with his cold voice which made Rose blush a bit more.

Rose halted as she was about to open the office's door and depart from it.

"Yes Professor." Rose said.

"Please, do sit Ms. Knightley." Snape said pointing to the seat he wanted her to sit on. Rose did not reply but approached the pointed seat.

"Ms. Knightley, I believe you have heard the rumors going around the school about my so-called 'new' or rather 'unusual' habit and I'm sure you had noticed it as well and I know that you have been wondering why as well." Snape said while staring at Rose's eyes but they did not meet.

"I noticed it but I don't ponder about it a lot." Rose lied with a blush on her face.

"Don't lie to me, Ms. Knightley."

"I'm not lying, Professor."

"Ms. Knightley, I believe you know what a 'non-verbal' spell is I presume and would you have knowledge on a 'Legilimens'? I think not. It allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. And I've done that to you, so I know that you are lying to me, Ms. Knightley." Snape said examining Rose's eye.

Rose did not say anything but blushed even more afraid what memories or thoughts he had seen.

"Ms. Knightley, why are you blushing? Are you afraid of what memories I've seen?"

Rose's face became extremely red as she had reached her most red point and hoping that this conversation would be over soon.

"Bu–But Professor, that doesn't answer why you have been staring at me a lot recently." She said hesitantly as that was the first thing she could think of hoping that this could change the subject.

"Ah, yes. _That_. It would be because of your eyes, Knightley. They _attract_ me of some on–."

"Lily?" Rose whispered without thought and with her hands racing to her mouth as she regrets what she had said and her facial expression shocked and regretful, hoping that Snape hadn't heard her.

Snape's eyes had widened as he was in shock by the name '_Lily_'.

"Ho–How do you know that name, how do you know her; when I did the Legilimens, I hadn't sighted anything or information about her, how could have you hidden it or had I missed it?" Snape said with a tone of demand of answers and impatiently for Rose's answer.

* * *

I was suppose to continue in Chapter 10, but I really didn't think a lot of people wanted me to continue ;;.. 

But if you'd like me to continue please comment and tell me and please support me so that I can feel encouraged to continue. xD;

I was suppose to submit this earlier but I thought of continuing Chapter 10 then submit it or continue more chapters with Harry and Rose's future dreams she might get.

By the way, I just quoted some descriptions for Wikipedia and Kathi Skywalker's Snape's mudblood daughter Fan Fiction.

I named her Rose because I wanted to give her a name of a flower because she I wanted her to have a connection with Lily Evans.

The Fan Fic may not follow how J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter stories may go, but I've only read the 7th Book and a few pages of the 6th book;; ..;;. So If I have any errors with the chapter, please do forgive me.

Ruka Tatsuya


End file.
